Avril Bradley
Avril Bradley (アブリル・ブラッドリー Aburiru Buraddorī) is an international student from Great Britain. Kuiaran the Second usurped her identity in search of Lord Bradley's Penny Black stamp, and Avril is later rescued by Kazuya. Appearance Avril has short wavy blond hair and blue eyes. Aside from her usual school uniform, Avril wears comfortable dresses, including a short pink sleeveless dress with a ribbon tied on the waist. Personality Unlike Kuiaran, who is prim-and-proper and lady-like, Avril is far less graceful, as demonstrated when she wolfs down several sandwiches after a few days without food as Kuiaran's captive. She is also interested in the supernatural and is adventurous, usually dragging along Kazuya in her own adventures around Saint Marguerite and outside town. Background She reveals that she is the granddaughter of Lord Bradley, a British explorer who has traveled many parts of the globe. Her father apparently disappeared in one of his journeys, and Avril's stay in Saint Marguerite Academy is her grandfather's legacy for her. Plot 'The Phantom Thief Strikes Again' She travels to Sauville from her home in Britain to enroll in Saint Marguerite Academy. On a train ride to Sauville, she meets a beautiful young girl, who immediately becomes friends with her. However, on their way to school, she is taken to an abandoned warehouse nearby, where she is tied up and gagged. For the next few days, she stays inside the warehouse, with natives of Sauville kept from exploring there by Kuiaran's spreading of rumors about the ghost of Millie Marl wandering where Avril lies. Meanwhile, Kuiaran uses her identity to look for the postcard that Avril's father left behind. Avril is later rescued by Kazuya Kujo and Inspector Grevil de Blois, who discover her location after Kazuya visited the warehouse earlier. Kuiaran is later apprehended with the help of Victorique, and Avril is taken care of in Saint Marguerite Academy's infirmary, where she formally introduces herself to Kazuya for the first time. 'A Newfound Friendship' Ever since her rescue from Kuiaran, Avril has been seen accompanying Kazuya in walks across town. In one occasion, she stumbles upon the disappearance of the Dresden Plate in one of their visits in the local market. At the start of summer vacation, she discovers that Kazuya has been meeting with a certain Victorique and is shocked to learn that Victorique is a girl. This causes Avril to change her attitude to Kazuya, becoming someone who is easily jealous and is insecure of herself. She even starts to keep Kazuya from going to the library where Victorique is, to no avail. It turns out that Avril is partly responsible for Kazuya's discovery of the clock tower where the infamous Leviathan is rumored to reside. Trivia *Avril is 170 cm (5 foot 6) and 173 cm (5 foot 7) with shoes. She weighs 56 kg (123 Ibs.) *Avril's reaction to Victorique's gender and Kazuya's regular visits to her points out to a possibility that Avril has a crush on Kazuya. *In the manga Avril looks as though she has two personilties:A friendly one and a shady one,which she shows usually during mysteries,which leads Kujo to have two different suspicions about her. Category:Characters Category:Female